The Flames of the Past
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Ember Vacker, Sophie and Fitz's daughter, finds herself on the first day of school, having a terrible day. Things only get worse from there, with grief, kidnappings, and more weirdness than Ember thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm BlackSwanGirl, and this is my first fanfiction. I do except constructive criticism, but please go easy on me.**

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

POV Ember

I woke up to yet again, another scream. I slowly sighed, knowing, without looking at my clock, that it was far to early to be awake. I rolled over and closed my eyes, but this was the fourth scream and now I was curious. I stood, stretching. I walked over to my dresser to get dressed. Once I was ready in my simple purple dress, I quickly walked down the hall to the right of my room. I looked around, searching for the source of the scream. There was a small yowl from the room closest to me, so I stepped in.

The scene in front of me was, oddly, a normal one. My older sister, Evangeline was crouching on her pink bed, scowling at an imp on the ground. She looked up as I came in. "Ember! Good, your here." She said, still scowling. "Your crazy imp has been tearing up my shoes. He's going for my favorite dress next!" And sure enough, there were scraps of shoes around Jeremy, my imp. And sure enough, he was eyeing the lime green sparkling dress the Evangeline was wearing. I giggled. "It's not funny!" My sister cried as I picked up the squirming imp. "It's not funny at all! You know, I think it's that imps name. Human names are such a snooze fest. Well, besides Sophie, of course," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. I sighed and left the room.

As I entered my own room to put Jeremy back in his cage, my younger sister Faybelle popped out of her closet. She was laughing. "Did (gasp) you (gasp) see (giggle) the look (gasp) on her (giggle) face?" She asked between breaths. I giggled to. My little sister was a prankster, and sometimes it rubs off on me. The bonus was Faybelle's prankee, Evangeline, who was the easiest to prank because of her fashion obsessed nature. But telling Faybelle this was unwise. My mother didn't like it when Faybelle pranked people, and I was always blamed for her actions. So I stopped giggling and dragged Faybelle downstairs into the kitchen.

My mother, Sophie Vacker, was already eating her breakfast. "Jeez, your up early. Did something happen?" My mother asked. Both of us were silent. We knew Evangeline would tell later, and the more time to think up and excuse story, the better. We both shook there heads and sat down to eat.

Suddenly, a chair appeared out of nowhere. Soon afterwards, a person appeared on it. Evangeline was the most talented conjurer ever, and the only one who knew how to conjure herself. She called it "transporting".

"Do you know what face this is?" She asked me and Faybelle. "No," we both chorused, even though they knew exactly what "face" it was. "THIS IS MY MAD FACE!" Evangeline screamed. She turned to face their mother. "These little animals sent Jeremy into my room AGAIN!" My mother looked like she was trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, did they?" She said with a cough that sounded very much like a snort. "Well girls, that was very wrong of you. I'm sending you to Aunt Biana's tonight." We both groaned. Aunt Biana was a fashionista, and when they went over, our main goal was to avoid her. But that never happened, because Biana was a vanisher, and we always ended up ironing her best dresses for her parties.

I tromped upstairs, wishing that I had not investigated the scream. I sighed for what seemed the millionth time this morning, and finished doing my before school chores. Then I tromped back downstairs and said goodbye to Mom, then grabbed Faybelle and light leaped to Foxfire.

Okay, I know, I know, it's short. But I have a habit of writing short chapters. Please deal.


	2. Foxfire

2)

Hi guys! This is your next chapter!

So...shout out to NightWarrior140 for being the first reviewer! Thank you!

NightWarrior140- Thank you so much. This was very inspiring.

Strikestar- Thank you! And your welcome!

Someone told me their name was Ember. I thought that was really cool. It's a small world! Lol.

Chapter 2: Foxfire

POV Faybelle

I let Ember drag me to school. Little did she know that there was a muskog in her locker. I got that one from Sir Dizznee, my Alchemy teacher. I wish I could watch her scream. But alas, I am a level 2 and Ember is a level 3. Once she drops me off at my locker, I check my schedule. I have a terrible memory. Ugg. I have ability detecting after announcements. That sucks. Evangeline's lucky she got her talent already...Ember and I don't have ours yet. I want to be a Empath. Then I could have lessons with Uncle Keefe. I mean Sir Sencen. (Oops. He's just a mentor at school, not an uncle!). He's my prankster hero. Any way, I'm late for announcements.

I walk into an already crowded room. Dame Danica is glaring at a student in the front row. Uh-oh. Did I miss something good? I spot my best friend Diem. "What's going on?" I whisper as I sidle up next to her. "Dame Danica was taking attendance, and this girl screamed and interupted her! This is getting good." Diem replied excitedly. "You dare," boomed Dame Danica's voice, "interrupt me?" " Yes I do!" Said a high pitched voice I knew all to well. "My dress is ripped because of your rough, unattended floors. How do you think top of the line silk will survive this?" I was doubled over with laughter. Evangeline was now on stage with the dame, and she was giving us quite the show. "I'm so glad I decided not to skip this." I told Diem.

POV Ember

I, on the other hand, was wishing I had skipped announcements. Being sisters with a fashion freak was hard enough, and now she was humiliating her self on stage. I'm not that popular, and Evangeline was. That means that I was going to get the blame for Evangeline's fashion floor rant. Me and my friends Aulie and Jaelyn were pretty good about bullies, but that didn't mean it was fun to be shoved around. I sighed. This was turning out to be a pretty bad day.

As I walked out of the auditorium, I remembered that I had to check my locker for the time change at lunch. Jaelyn said she would go with me. As we walked to the level 3 wing, there were snickers from people around us. We hurried to our lockers. I was about to open my locker when someone tapped me on the back. I turned, expecting Jaelyn, but it was Aria and Velma, the two meanest bullies at school. "Hey, freak." Aria said. "A little birdie told me you have a freaky family and freaky eyes. What are you, like, part human? Oh, I forgot. Your part Sophie." My brown eyes welled with tears as I tried to run away. But nope, Aria had me covered from all sides. Velma pinned me to my locker, smirking. "Oh, we're not done yet," Aria cooed. We still have to, oh...fix that face." Velma pulled out a blush brush. "When we're done with you, you'll look like a clown." Aria whispered.

"Says the girl who is wearing green eye shadow," I turned my head. Jaelyn was standing behind us, smiling.

"Oh, you mean the eye shadow that's the same color as your friend's freaky sister's dress?" Aria said, scowling deeper than Evangeline.

"You want to trade freaky sister cards?" Jaelyn asked. " I thought I was talking to the girl who's sister only wore black. While Ember's part Sophie, your part goth." Aria scowled and beckoned Velma away. The pair stomped off together, and Jaelyn took my shaking hand. Together, we walked to class.

Did you like it? I thought it was ok, at least. Hope you don't mind that Sophie and Fitz are together, that just made more sense to me. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Plague

Sorry about this, but Evangeline's POV is going to be third person while Ember's and Faybelle's are going to be first.

Chapter 3: Plague

POV Evangeline

After school, Evangeline transported home, smirking at the gawking faces. Being able to do something no one else can runs in the family, she thought. As she walked inside the house, she heard a door slam. She looked around, tracing the sound to her parent's bedroom door. There were hushed voices inside. She slowly opened the door. Sophie and Fitz looked up. "Oh, hi sweetie," Sophie said in a sugary voice.

"Mom, Dad? What are you talking about?" She asked. "Oh," Fitz replied, running his fingers up and down his hair. "Just stuff-" Sophie interrupted him. "School is canceled for a while, honey." She said quietly. "Oh!" Evangeline said cheerfully.

That was good news, she thought as she skipped out of the room. No more rocky floors!

Later, Faybelle and Ember came home from Aunt Biana's. They looked tired and ragged. Serves them right for destroying my shoes, she thought.

As they sat down for dinner, Sophie explained that school was canceled to Ember and Faybelle. She didn't really listen. The only thing that brought Evangeline out of her trance was Ember's question.

"Why?"

That's what Ember asked. Why hadn't she asked that?! Ember always got to sound like the smart one. But the real shock was the answer; Evangeline was starting to wish that Ember had not been so smart-alecky.

"Well," Sophie began, her hands trembling on her fork. "Well, girls, there's been a small outbreak of, well, the plague."

Three things happened at once. Ember asked, "when you say small, how small?" I smashed my teacup, and (this one was the worst of all), Faybelle asked, " But we have Calla's tree, right?"

Fitz looked white as a sheet by now, and Sophie was crying silently.

Finally, Fitz recovered long enough to say one thing: "It's not affecting the gnomes."

The other girls started questioning our parents some more, but I knew them too well. Only one thing could make my parents react like that.

So, this time, the plague wasn't for the gnomes.

It was for the elves.

Sorry about the SUPER short chapter. I had to have a cliff hanger. Suspense! I'm really sorry, but my school starts on the 29, so it'll be a week or so when I post again. R&R!


	4. Wander No Farther

Hi guys! New chapter!

Chapter 4: Wander No Farther

POV Ember

The next few days were a blur.

No school, no traveling, no going outside. The gnomes collected our food.

My favorite gnome, Isa, would come and tell me stories. She would reassure me that the plague would be over soon, that they would probably find a cure based off Calla's flowers.

This was slightly worrying, though. Why didn't Calla's flowers work on the elves? There were officially 115 elves already sick. The plague was spreading fast.

Two days later, we were all moping around inside. A messenger came.

Evangeline thought it was a monster. He had at least ten layers of clothing and a scarf around his face. His hands were covered in multiple gloves. He left very quickly.

The scroll said to open it at 11:00 at night. We all moaned. Evangeline's bedtime was 10:00, mine was 9:30, and Faybelle's was 9:00. We wouldn't get to know until tomorrow.

POV Faybelle

My plan was to eavesdrop, but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had been jumping around all day, trying to steal the scroll so I could open it. But Mom and Daddy were too quick. Yes, I say Daddy. Moving on.

I woke up the next morning and rushed over to my dresser. Once I was ready in my short midnight blue dress and leggings, I rushed down stairs. Mom and Daddy were sitting on the couch, silent.

I sat down, and soon Ember came down in a lime green dress, and Evangeline came down in a long sleeved pink one. We all sat, waiting.

Finally Evangeline cleared her throat, gesturing at the scroll. Mom took the hint and picked it up. She read aloud:

"We, the council, have picked up hints that the plague has been caused by the Neverseen. We have to find out the cause before the cure, meaning we will be sending a scout troop out to their suspected hideout. Unfortunately, the path we have chosen will be to small for adults, and we will send teenagers between the age of 13-16. The names are listed below."

She took a deep breath and read on. "Armelle Bexley, Brealynn Camari, Ina Shaleen, Effie Farren, Faybelle Vacker, and Jaelyn Song."

"WHAT?!" All three of us shouted. I was stunned. My head was split in two. One side was telling me all the danger ahead, how I might never come back, the usual safety rules.

The other side was telling me how much fun it would be, that I would be a hero when I got home, how Jaelyn, someone I knew well, would be there with me. The latter side won.

I sat back down, awaiting my parents response.

Mom burst into sobs, muttering about the unfairness between breaths.

Daddy just sat there and said something I never dreamed he would say. "You leave at 10:00 this morning. Better get packing."

Those words were followed by an outbreak from my sisters, and screaming together they were just drowning each other's words out.

I walked silently upstairs, going over a packing list in my head.

POV Ember

Faybelle came down in an hour wearing a light blue shirt, a midnight blue jacket, black leggings, a midnight blue mini skirt, and dark blue heeled boots. She had a satchel and announced she was ready to go.

I checked my clock. It said 9:45. I had 5 minutes to say goodbye. Then it was Evangeline's turn.

I walked up to her, not able to speak. I hugged her tight, crying into her blonde ponytail.

Another pair of arms joined mine, and I turned slightly, and found Evangeline hugging us both, tear stained cheeks and all. I never wanted this moment to end.

Sadly, we broke away, letting Faybelle go. She said nothing, turning away, wiping her eyes.

We approached the door. Mom and Dad were right behind us, crashing into Faybelle with a giant bear hug

They were both crying, a rare occurrence for Dad, but, considering the moment, an appropriate one.

Finally, they let go, and we all just stared at Faybelle, trying not to think of the terrible plague that could kill her the moment she stepped out the door.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She slowly backed out the door.

POV Evangeline

(A/N: Yay! This chapter has Evangeline's POV, but in first person.)

How am I supposed to describe the pain? It is almost impossible. But I'll try...

I feel as though a fire is breathing down my neck. If I make the wrong move, it will kill me. If I make the right one, it will stay right there, and the anxiety and stress will kill me.

I am confused. What move is the right one? Even worse, I am trying to ignore the boiling tar in my stomach, eating away my happiness, while trying to comfort a weeping mother and hysterical sister. Dad doesn't even leave his room anymore. What am I supposed to do? I'm the older sister.

But I am just as mortified as everyone else.

POV Faybelle

We are in the forest, on a path completely sealed off from plague. The girls are in pairs. I am with Jaelyn.

POV Ember

I don't think anymore. I don't feel. I just cry and sit, wishing I had done something, anything, to make her stay.

We can't even say her name anymore. It's to painful.

A scroll comes by. We don't bother looking at the time, if it's about Faybelle we have to know now. It says:

We, the councilers, would like to announce that 2 of the children have returned. One girl, Armelle Bexley, having the plague, and her companion escorting her home, Effie Farren. Effie will not be returning to the woods.

Mom put the scroll down. It didn't matter. Faybelle was still out there. She could be dead. No one else matters.

Drama! Heartbreak! Good story! (I hope). I was free this weekend, so I wrote 2 chapters. I will post them tomorrow. I will be posting very quickly, I hardly ever have writers block. 'Till text time, my wonderful readers! R&R!


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

POV Faybelle

Me and Jaelyn were about to go home. Our time was up. We were walking back down the trail, and a black cloaked figure jumped out at us.

The Neverseen.

He (or she, I don't know) grabbed us and something hit me in the head. The last thing I saw was Jaelyn's scared face as I faded out of consciousness.

POV Ember

Another scroll came. Mom opened it again. It said:

We, the councilers, are sad that to announce that, while Brealynn Camari and Ina Shaleen came home safely, Faybelle Vacker and Jaelyn Song have not returned. There deadline was two days ago. Anyone who volunteers to go looking for them please show yourselves at 12:00 am on Saturday. Thank you.

I was going to go looking for them. My best friend and my sister. I didn't care if Mom protested. I was going.

Before I could tell her, she walked in. I opened my mouth to speak the news, but she got there first.

"You can go. I know you too well. I can't stop you." I stood there for a second, stunned.

Then I ran upstairs and packed. I came down and hugged her, choosing not to say goodbye to Evangeline or Dad. It might kill them. I left.

I made the appearance. No one else came. They said nothing, really. They said they hoped I came out alive, and to have a save trip.

In any other case I would have cared that they were rude. But my feelings are muted. I only hear and feel vaguely now, as if a blanket has covered my senses. I left.

The next day at school, I talked to no one. It was the first day back, but I don't think anyone cared. The only person I even looked at was Aulie. And she started the conversation. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I heard you're going on a trip."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have something for you."

She pressed a blue robin egg in my hand and whispered, "please don't forget me." And left. The rest of my day was spent in silence.

I was on the path. I was going to find them, or die trying. Finally, I reached a spot. There was no land mark, but there was a clue.

Blood.

There was quite a bit of it. It was in two puddles, and red footprints pointed my direction. I followed.

Soon I reached a towering fortress. It was in the middle of nowhere. I knew they were in there. I forged on.

Once reached the door, I found it was unlocked. I opened it, walking in to black. I flailed, trying to see. A voice called, "Another one! Perfect..." I didn't hear the reply. Something cold hit my head, and I blacked out.

POV Faybelle

When I woke up, I panicked. I was dangling above a pit, and I couldn't see the bottom. I was hanging from my ankle. I craned my neck to the left, and found that Jaelyn was dangling also, but was already awake. She waved grimly, but didn't speak. We both turned as a door to our right opened.

They were bringing in another person. I couldn't see her face, but I felt sympathy for her. She was going to wake up to a terrible, but very real, nightmare. But I soon found that this girl was not unconscious. She was flailing and screaming, and I could have sworn I had heard her voice before. But, probably not. I must be delusional. Suddenly, she flailed really hard, causing her captor to drop her. She hit the ground with a wail, and then feel still and silent. I finally saw her face.

Ember.

Short chapter? I can't tell any more. Next one's awaitin'!


	6. Torture Forever

AHHHHH! This chapter sounds really bad, considering the chapter title. Don't worry, it's not that bad.

Chapter 6: Torture Forever

POV Ember

I woke up with a jolt. I looked down and screamed. I was above a pit. My screaming caused movement to my left. I craned my neck, trying to see. To my surprise and relief, Jaelyn and Faybelle were hanging there beside me, already awake. The relief was washed away by a wave of panic. "What-where-how-" I started to speak. But Jaelyn shushed me. "What were you thinking? You shouldn't have co-" a door opened, interrupting Jaelyn's rant. "So, the little brats have decided to talk, have they?" Said a raspy voice. We looked over. A blacked cloak figure was walking into the room. "You never said we couldn't," Jaelyn said defiantly. "Yeah," Faybelle agreed. "Let us go!" The black cloaked figure laughed softly. "Not a chance. Any other stupid questions?"

We stayed silent. He laughed again. Then he jumped up and grabbed my chain. That must have taken some VERY hard core channeling. "Now where's Sophie?" He said, his breath stinking in my face. I glared at him. "I don't know Sophie personally." He glanced at my friends. "That's what these brats said too. Don't you guys know we have better ways of getting information? We're not amateurs."

Faybelle scowled. "One: We are not brats. Two: Yes you are." "You dare-" the Neverseen figure started. He stopped and grabbed her chain. "You're first." He growled. "NO!" Jaelyn and I both screamed. "Please,-" He snapped his fingers. A fog wrapped around me. I blacked out.

POV Faybelle

I don't know how he got me down. The fog made me blind, and I was to busy coughing to hear any noises. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. He grabbed my arm with his rough hand, and dragged me out the black door. We walked down a blue hallway into a black room. There was an arch with a pair of handcuffs hanging from it. There was a small man made pond under the arch, but the liquid in it did not look like water. He hooked me up to the handcuffs, leaving me dangling (again) by my hands. Then it hit me.

This was torture.

He was going to try and get the answer out of me. Well, he wouldn't get it. He would kill me before I spilled.

He finally spoke. " Since you won't give up that easily, we won't be starting small. We will be starting torture." He held up a bottle of Quintessence. "Ooooh, light, scary." I taunted him. What could a little light do?

I found out in a few seconds. He poured the light on my arm, and I thought I had died. I thoughti I knew pain.

I didn't.

The liquid burned. It burned hotter than fire. Then it cooled, and froze. Pain ripped through my muscles even though I hadn't moved. It was killing me in phases. The next part might have been the worst. It felt like an angry imp was tearing off my skin. Then came the voices. People were screaming all around me, telling me about random things like tea parties and rubber duckies. Then, the pain stopped.

The Neverseen agent grunted. I didn't speak. I didn't say a thing. He poured more on me again and again. I still wouldn't talk. Finally, he unhooked me and picked me up by my ankle, carrying me to an empty room. He threw me to the ground. He started to walk out, but I had the energy to do one last thing. Silently, I reached forward and stuck my hand in his pocket. I groped around, trying to find something useful. My hand hit something round and smooth. I pulled it out. Then I collapsed on the floor, egguahsted from the effort. He left, and I glanced at what I was holding. It was a spyball.

There was only one person I wanted to see right now.

"Evangeline." I whispered, pleading for her to be okay. A scene popped up. She was totally fine. She was walking hand in hand with a boy. Smiling, laughing, probably dreaming of their marriage. I almost laughed. Next I whispered, "Sophie and Fitz Vacker." Another scene popped up. They were both on the couch, looking tired and weary. They were looking through a pile of papers. A wave of sadness crushed me. My family was looking for me and Ember, trying to stay alive and happy. I missed them. "I love you," I whispered to the image. Then I tucked the spyball in my jacket, and fell asleep.

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	7. Home

Chapter 7: Home

Lyria: Yeah. I forgot to mention this, but I used the name Evangeline from the book The Eight Day. :)

POV Evangeline

There both gone. I knew that. I missed them. But I had faith they were alive. Of course I cared, but we can't do anything about it. Why do we have to sit around and mope when we could go on with life?

So I did. I moved on. I have friends. My best friend is a girl named Patrica. She is really sweet. She says that we are like sisters, except we don't look alike. She has long straight black hair and dark blue eyes. Plus she is African American. I am a total opposite. I have dark hair and teal eyes like Dad. I have pale skin and my hair is long and sorta curly. I began to dwell on remembering my sisters. Just in case. Let's see...Faybelle had blonde hair, teal eyes, and pale skin. Ember had blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. They both had terrible fashion sense. Got it.

Perfect. Now moving on. I also found myself a boyfriend. His name is Fabian. He is nice but tough, and he is super cute. I love him.

I thought my life was pretty normal again, besides the family trauma. Well, that was until the plague struck our town.

Someone died.

Or, that's what I heard. Someone got sick and died. The worst part is, it affected my family.

Dad's an Emmerissy. He's supposed to be stopping the plague. So when he heard that someone in our town was dead because of his lack of duty, it, well, you know what, I'll tell you straight up this time.

It broke him.

Which, unfortunately broke Mom. My hope was crushed. That pain was back. No one can bring back a broken mind now. Sophie was our only hope.

That night, I am with Elwin. We are watching over them, giving them sedatives every hour. We are both crying.

People arrive. First Grandpa Vacker, then Grandpa Ruewen. Then Uncle Keefe and Aunt Biana. They take me home with them.

Since Aviana and Evelle, Biana and Keefe's kids, are only 12, they are asleep. It is only 9:00, but I am out cold on their couch.

No more hope.

POV Ember

That's it. Me and Jaelyn both went through torture. A word never escaped our lips. But I am done. I am going to fight back. We are going to get out of here. I gather up the girls in our room. They place us in an empty room after torture. We call it The Room. We plan an escape plan. It will be difficult, but we will do it. That is all I will say.

Our plan will be put in action tomorrow. We have all night here. I lay down on the hard floor, trying to fall asleep. Suprisingly, I fall asleep immediately. But, happiness comes with a price. I have terrible nightmares.

You don't want to know.

POV Faybelle

Ember, Jaelyn and I have a plan. I thought that might help me sleep better. But no. Soon, I can hear Jaelyn's snores and Ember's soft breathing. I quietly pull out my spyball.

I wish I hadn't.

The scene in front of me was terrible. Evangeline, the name I whispered to the ball, was on the couch of Aunt Biana and Uncle Keefe's house. She was asleep, but looked sickly and pale. Aunt Biana was sitting next to her, her eyes bloodshot and tired. She was unnaturally dirty and unstylish.

What had happened? Something was definetly wrong. I did the only thing I could.

"Show me Sophie and Fitz."

A image popped up. They were in the guest room of our house, both asleep and peaceful looking. Strangely, Elwin was sitting on the edge of Sophie's bed, looking as tired and frazzled as Biana. Suddenly, Sophie sat up, screaming. She flailed around until Elwin forced a sedative into her mouth. She fell back again.

I shut the spyball off. I didn't want to see that again. I didn't know what that meant, but it wasn't good. I shoved the image out of my mind and fell into a dreamless sleep.

POV Evangeline

I woke up on the couch that morning to hushed voices. I looked around, and found that Keefe and Biana were talking quietly at the bar. The twins, Evelle and Aviana, were already up. Everyone looked at me as I sat up.

Evelle tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and mumbled something I couldn't hear. Aunt Biana laughed, but there was no happiness or sparkle in the sound. It sounded ghostly and distant, like an echo of what it used to be. "Darling, there's no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault." Keefe cleared his throat. "We need to go soon. They'll be expecting us." "Huh?" I asked. Aviana looked at me. "We're going to see your...your parents." "Oh." I suddenly became interested in the blue carpet. This was going to be a long day.

We light leaped to Evergile. (My house). We stepped inside. Elwin and Alden were in the kitchen talking. The looked up grimly as we came in. "They're in there," said Elwin, pointing at the guest room door. We walked that way. We all stood in front of the door, but no one moved. They seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me. I couldn't go in there. I couldn't experience more pain. But Aviana finally opened the door, and we all stepped in. Grady was already in the cramped room.

My breath caught in my throat. Mom and Dad were both silently sleeping, and not moving. Suddenly, Dad sat up, screaming and flailing. I screamed, and Elwin ran in, looking around. He spotted Dad and exhaled, frowning. He dumped an elixir down his throat. Dad fell back, silent.

Elwin turned to us. "Sorry. When I heard the scream, I thought something bad had happened. Not- that this isn't bad." He added when he saw my expression. "Just something worse." He mumbled. I didn't want to know what that meant. A sound brought me out of my thoughts. It was a doorbell. I heard a door open and hushed voices. Then Uncle Dex and Aunt Linh came in. ( there not really our Aunt and Uncle, there more like honorary.) Following them were Arian, Kirsten, and Aulie. Aulie looked terrible. Dex looked pretty bad to.

"We came to visit," Aunt Linh said. "But we can leave." Elwin shook his head. "Oh, no. It's fine. Make yourselves at home." I studied the Dizznees. They had grown a lot. Aulie and Arian had dark brown hair that looked like Ariana's. And Kirsten had blonde hair like Dex. Arian and Kirsten had Perrywinkle eyes like Dex, but Aulie had pale blue ones like her mother. And they all had bad fashion sense. How do these people handle themselves?

Anyway, they all sat on the edge of Sophie's bed, and we all started to sniffle. It was either me or Aulie who started actually sobbing first, but soon the ground was just a puddle of tears. We were all water works.

After the break down, Grady led us out of the room. We all sat down in the living room, not knowing what to say. Finally, Tam and Mystelle came. They looked worse than the Dizznees. They were all frazzled and unkept. I wondered why, until I realized Jaelyn was their daughter. They were going down the same path as us. Lessi and Calt, Jaelyn's younger siblings, plopped down in the living room. Mystelle followed, but Tam stayed standing.

Finally Alden seemed to have an idea. "How about," he started carefully, "we play a memory game? We could all say some thing you remember about Sophie and Fitz." Everyone flinched at there names, but Alden didn't give us much of a choice. Grady started off.

"Let's start with Sophie. Um...she had warm, soft, brown eyes." Everyone nodded in agreement. Dex was next. "She could be seriously stubborn at times." Everyone gave a hollow laugh. Keefe was next. "I was starting to rub off on her, but she lost it when Evangeline came along." Everyone actually laughed that time. We were getting better!

But then it was my turn. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I couldn't. It was to painful. I started to cry. Tears blurred my vision and I felt someone pick me up and carry me up the two flights of stairs to my room.

OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! Sorry about Sophie and Fitz, it had to happen, you'll see why. Anyway, R&R!


	8. The Escape Flaw

Hey guys...

I'm really sorry for the slow update, but school, activities, and life in general just, well, caught up with me.

I really don't have a great excuse.

Just to let you know, the chapter will now be a lot slower, just because.

I'm really sorry.

And on that happy note, here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8: The Escape Flaw

POV Ember

We slept. We woke. The guards escorted us out of The Room. They were taking us to hang us again, like they always do before torture. We knew what to do.

I was super nervous. They could kill us if this didn't work. But we had to try. I signaled Faybelle and Jaelyn. Our plan was about to begin.

First, we all wrangled free of the guards. They yelled for back up as me and Jaelyn ran for our lives into the closest door. I glanced back long enough to see Faybelle swinging on the chains, laughing like she never had before. Perfect.

Then, it was up to me and Jaelyn. We stepped out of the door and ran. We got lucky. Everyone was focused on Faybelle. We ran through the black door, leaving it open. We groped through darkness, trying to find the exit. I heard a scream. "Jaelyn? Are you ok?" I called. No answer. "Jaelyn?" A thunk. "JAELYN!" I was frantic now. I ran back out the door, trying to find her. What I saw was worse.

Faybelle was swinging on the chain. One of the Neverseen jumped up and grabbed her chain. She slipped, and started to fall into the pit below. I screamed, forgetting Jaelyn and the Neverseen. I ran towards Faybelle, who was reaching the edge of the pit. If she fell farther than that, I would never catch her. She reached for the edge, her arms stretched out.

She missed it.

I screamed again, knowing that this was the last time I would see her face. She seemed to fall in slow motion, her features twisted in fear and pain. I wished for anything, anything, to make her stay.

A spark.

A spark in her eye.

She reached out again and seemed to fly upward. She grabbed the edge. I yelled and squealed with relief. I thought it was over. It wasn't.

She was climbing out when a cloaked figure pushed her back. She fell again, this time hitting her head on a rock. I ran forward, ignoring the shouts around me. She fell limp. I leaped forward, and grabbed her weak hand. I pulled her up and ran back through the black door.

I screamed for Jaelyn, trying to find a hand. I did. But it wasn't Jaelyn's. It was bigger, and rougher, and it wasn't weak and fragile like Faybelle's. I screamed again.

The hand grabbed mine and pulled me out the door and back into the dark room.

The Neverseen figure let go of my hand, and grabbed Faybelle off my shoulder. He already had Jaelyn over his own.

He dumped them on the ground. I cried out as they hit the floor with a thump.

The Neverseen hooked me up to a set of cuffs against the wall. I said nothing.

He left and came back, with a small vial on his hand. It appeared empty.

It was NOT.

He shoved it under my nose, and a bright orange smoke filled the air.

The Neverseen stepped back. I could feel the orange stuff filling my nostrils.

Soon it clouded my head. I glanced at Faybelle and Jaelyn, and the image of them slowly seeped away.

I retracted into my head.

An image of my parents popped up. It slowly seeped away.

Every memory seeped away. Soon I was standing in a world of white. I called out, but it made no noise.

What was my name? Who was I?

Finally, one last image appeared. It was a girl's face. She had brown hair, and pale blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Did I know her?

One last thought came.

Oh! It was Aulie!

The image was starting to fade. I heard one last thing before it was gone.

A shy, silvery voice.

"Please don't forget me."

Then nothing.

Wait.

She asked me not to forget her.

Why would I forget anybody? Why would I just let myself go blank?

I called one last time. I screamed.

"WAIT!" I screamed. This time I heard it.

Nothing.

Everything.

Everything came rushing back.

I was me! I was Ember!

I reappeared in the real world, and the Neverseen was gone.

My vision was blurry, but someone unhooked me and dragged me out the door.

I blinked, surprised at how bright it was. I looked at the figure still holding my hand. He had blonde messy hair and...oh.

Keefe.

He smiled, letting my hand go. He had Jaelyn over his shoulder, unconscious, and Faybelle, who was also unconscious.

"They tricked you."

I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't need to. I was safe.

He pulled out a leaping crystal and grabbed my hand again. We leaped away.

We appeared in a city. I looked up at him, waiting for him to talk to me, to acknowledge me, even. But he let go of my hand and kept walking. I ran to catch up with him. We walked side by side, not speaking for a good hour. We twisted and turned around corners and streets, and I hoped he knew where he was going. Finally, he looked down at me. "You know, the Neverseen have a leaping crystal here." I gaped at him. He finally spoke, and he wanted to talk about THAT? He continued. "They sent me to find you. Alden and Della, I mean. I knew you had to be in there. We're in Paris, by the way."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. I found many things wrong with this sentence. "What about my parents? Why would they send you? Why not get me themselves? Why haven't you rescued us before this?" Keefe frowned. "Things have been...complicated, at home." He looked down at me. "You're ok, right?" I ignored this. "What do you mean, 'things have been complicated at home'? So complicated my parents can't come get me?" I pestered him. He sighed, his frown deepening. "We'll talk about that later, ok? We've got bigger problems."

"No."

"No, what?"

I took a deep breath. "Look. Me, my sister, and my best friend have just been kidnapped by the Neverseen, tortured, and saved. Meanwhile, things are so drastic at home that our parents sent you to do their dirty work, and both Faybelle and Jaelyn could stop breathing any second! I want to know what's going on! I DESERVE to to know what's going on!"

I was breathing heavily by now, steamed up. "You're right," Keefe said. "You do deserve to know. So, what do you want to know? You get one question, one answer."

"Well, for starters, where are my parents? Why aren't they here?" Keefe shook his head.

"Not that. Anything but that. Ask something else." I wanted to protest, but I knew that I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Ok. Um...well, why did the Neverseen kidnap us?" Keefe sighed again. "We don't know."

A coy smile crept onto his face. "Question time over." I gaped at him, then realized he had tricked me.

Anger coursed through my veins. He took a step back. He was probably feeling my anger, but I didn't care.

(Neverseen spoilers here)

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T LAUGH AND SMILE LIKE THIS IS ALL A GAME! YOU CAN'T BE THE GREAT KEEFE SENCEN, STEPPING IN TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER! NOPE, YOU HAVE TO WORK HARD FOR LIFE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD! THIS ISN'T SAVING YOUR MOM, HUH? JUST SWOOPING IN SWOOPING OUT! AFTER BETRAYING EVERYONE, JUST GOING BACK TO THE NORMAL WAYS!"

He looked taken aback. He opened his mouth, but the voice that came out wasn't his. It was a woman's. Boy, people sure do make a ruckus around here. Probably tourists.

I frowned at him, wondering why he would say that. He was looking at me expectantly. Suddenly, there were voices. Lots of voices.

They crashed through my head at the same time, making it impossible to hear the words they were forming. I held my head and fell to my knees from the pain. I heard someone screaming. Everything got fuzzy, and I felt someone pick me up and carry me to a dark place. Then silence.

Then a whistle.

There was a crack, and a blurry white figure appeared. I blacked out.

Can you guys guess what the white thing is? If you can, leave a comment! I will announce the closest guess on the next chapter.


	9. Safe Place

Hey guys! So I'm back. It's actually quite hard not to be writing, so I'm back a little earlier than I had planned. Not the point. Anyway, strawb'ryblondeperriwinklelove had the closest guess. Also, at the end of this chapter, I have a surprise for you!

Chapter 9: Safe Place

POV Ember

I woke up on a hard, bony surface. There were no voices anymore. Had that all been a dream? My eyes came into focus, and I looked up. Keefe was holding me. He smiled. "Oh, your awake! Good." I scowled at him. I had not forgiven him for his trick just yet. "Where are we?" I asked. "Oh, we're riding an alicorn. Don't look down." He warned.

I looked down.

And threw up.

The drop had to be 1000 feet, or so it seemed. My puke made Keefe shift, even though it just fell in the ocean. I sat up, and a giant wing smacked me.

I looked at Keefe, but he just smiled. "Moonlark." He said.

Ohhhhhh.

The obnoxious winged horse had come to visit once, and Faybelle fell in love. She called Silveny's teenage daughter, Moonlark, (Yes, that's her name), sparkle pants. Keefe approved. The blurry white thing must have been Moonlark.

Keefe must of seen me figure it out, because then he moved on to bigger subjects. "Are you ok? I saw your breakdown back there." I nodded. "What happened?" He asked. "Voices." I croaked. Understanding dawned on his face. "Ohhhhh."

"What?"

"Telepath."

"What?!"

"You have a talent! Your a Telepath!"

I could have done cartwheels. A talent! Wow!

But I realized something peculiar. "But the thoughts I heard were all in English. We were in France."

He smiled even bigger now. "That means your a Polygot! Double trouble!"

I smiled with him. Just like Mom, Ember. Just like Mom.

We chatted through the rest of the ride. Moonlark landed and we hopped off. We were at a cave. Keefe put a finger to his lips and smiled. I stared blankly at him, feeling like an idiot. Where was he going?

He crept up to the side of the cave, feeling around the wall. There was a small 'click' and he grinned wickedly. The cave wall slid open, and Keefe beckoned me inside. We were in a long hall, full of beds. Each bed had a white nightstand by its side, matching the color of the bedsheets. We tiptoed down the mustard colored hall, quiet as two mice. We reached a white door. Keefe silently opened it, revealing what could be called a living room.

There was a brown leather couch in the middle of the room, and a table in the corner. A man sat on the couch. I had to stifle a gasp.

Round, wrinkled, and slightly pointy eared, the one and only...

Mr. Forkle.

I stayed in the doorway, staring at him. Keefe crept up behind the couch, crouching down. He slowly rose up, reaching his full height to yell: "BOO!"

Mr. Forkle jumped 3 feet in the air, and screamed. When regained his posture, he looked around at Keefe.

Mr. Forkle scowled. "Oh, you. I was expecting someone else." Keefe smiled and blew him a kiss. "Wait." Mr. Forkle started. "How did you get in here?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't peek when I closed my eyes the first time? It was Foster. She was bound to almost die in there. It's in her blood."

Mr. Forkle's expression turned sympathetic. "Yeah. I heard about-" "Shh." Keefe said, putting a finger to his lips. Mr. Forkle raised his eyebrows, but stayed silent.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked. Keefe gestured to me. Mr. Forkle's eyes scanned me, perplexed. Then they landed on my eyes. "Ahhh."

Keefe nodded. "Mini Foster."

"Uh, I'm right here." I said with an eye roll. I saw Keefe smirk. Forkle's expression softened. "What's your name, 'Mini Foster'?"

I smiled and took my place next to Keefe. "Ember. Ember Calla Vacker." Mr. Forkle's eyes searched me. "Manfested?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm assuming more than one?" I nodded again.

"Can you take us home?" Keefe asked. "Moonlark and two others are outside." Mr. Forkle's nodded. We walked out of the room.

We emerged in the cave entrance, Keefe went to pick up Jaelyn and Faybelle. Mr. Forkle gestured for me to hop on Moonlark, and I did, still wondering what this was about. Keefe stood next to me and put a hand on Moonlark.

Mr. Forkle snapped, causing the ceiling to shake. I covered my head, expecting an explosion or something, but all that happened was a Leapmaster5000 emerged from the ceiling. Keefe called out, "Evergile!" And we all stepped into the light, calling goodbye to Mr. Forkle. We were gone.

Does that count as a cliffhanger? I can't tell. Anyway, my surprise is that I FOUND SOPHIE FOSTER! Me and my bffs have been obsessed with this book series for a year and a half now, and one of my other friends has blonde hair, brown eyes, and pulls her eyelashes out when she's nervous. I'm not kidding here. We also have some suspicions for the rest of the gang, but we have to confirm them. See ya!


	10. Returned Again

Chapter 10: Returned Again

POV Ember

We appeared again in the clearing in front of Evergile, and I have never been so happy to see my own home. Or the figure who happened to be outside.

"Evangeline!" I cried, running to embrace her.

"Ember!" She called back. " I thought you were gone forever!"

We hugged tightly until Keefe cleared his throat. We both looked up and Evangeline frowned. "What happened?" She asked, stepping towards Jaelyn and Faybelle.

"We'll explain later." Keefe promised. Evangeline led us inside.

I was surprised to see Dex, Linh, Biana, Alden, Grady, Edaline, Della, Tam, Mystelle, and all the kids. But where were Mom and Dad?

Everyone spotted us quickly and I was consumed by hugs and sobs of relief. Somewhere in the mix Faybelle and Jaelyn were taken upstairs, and Elwin forced me onto the couch. Many lights flashed around my head and elixirs were dumped down my throat. Finally, everyone sat down and stared at me, like I was a dream and I would disappear if they looked away.

"So..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"What happened?" Alden asked. "Don't leave out details." He added.

So I explained it all to them. The building, the pit, the chains, the torture, our escape plan, Faybelle's fall, Jaelyn's scream, Keefe's heroic save. All of it.

The group seemed to grow grimmer and grimmer as I went on. When I was done everyone was silent except for Edaline, who was crying quietly.

I asked the question that had been on my mind since Keefe picked me up. "Where are Mom and Dad? Why aren't they here?" Everyone else exchanged looks. I didn't care. What happened to my parents?

Grandpa Grady finally stood and took my hand. He lead me to the guest room and pushed open the door.

Mom and Dad were both peacefully sleeping on the two beds that were in the room.

This scene was oddly horrifying. My mother had described what a patient of the broken mind looked like, and this was the description. I couldn't speak. I could hear everyone else file in behind me. I knew what I had to do.

I was just like mom, right? I unique and strange elf with weird powers and a ability to heal broken minds. So if this was my moment to prove that, I had to be the strange, weird elf.

I approached Mom's bed, praying that I could be a freaky weird elf. If not, I would never see my mom smile or laugh again.

I leaned over her bed, pretending to cry and rest my head on her chest. As I faked my dramatic scene, my hands slowly reached for Sophie's temples, and I soon reached them.

I heard someone shout at me, and someone else yell. I ignored that as I dissolved into my mom's head.

I thought I was in. Turns out I wasn't. I stood on a velvety surface, looking up at a large stone wall. This must be her blocking.

I knew I had to get through. Sophie... I transmitted. Nope. Sophie! It's Ember. Remember me? That did it. The wall fell backwards into a world of confusion.

I walked through memories that were mixed together, pictures that were out of proportion, and nightmares of all kinds.

I stretched out my conscience, trying to find a place away from the confusion. At first I didn't feel anything, but then I felt a faint spark to my right.

I charged toward it, needing, praying, for it to be the nook my mom told me about. I let it guide me through the swarm of garbled thoughts, and into the nook. I was there.

Sophie! I called desperately. I looked around, trying to find a sign that she had somehow heard me. Sophie! I tried again. No response.

I filled the nook with images and memories of the people she loved, letting her know she had to come back for them. Evangeline, Fitz, Faybelle, Me, everyone. Trying to find a sign of my mother, Sophie, not whatever this was.

I felt a tug on my shoulders. Someone was pulling me away. I transmitted frantically, trying to find her. No use. The tug gave one last pull, and dragged me out of Sophie's mind. I appeared next to my sleeping mom again, Grady holding my shoulders.

He was yelling at me, but the rest of the room was silent. Finally Grady calmed down, and he too, stared at me. Then it hit me.

Those weren't stares of anger.

Those were states of hope.

I started to look apologetically at them, tell them I couldn't get her to come back, but a jerking at my side interrupted me.

We all turned to see Sophie struggling in her bedsheets. We all stared intently at her, and soon enough, she jerked upright with a gasp. We all held our breath as her eyes fluttered open, then closed. She fell back again. We all sighed, except me. I rushed forward at her, thrusting my hands on her temples. This time no one stopped me.

I burst into her head, calling; Mom! MOM! I wouldn't stop. She had to be there. She couldn't leave me. MOM! Please come back! I transmitted frantically. Nothing.

Something.

I transmission. I'm here.

I relaxed, then emerged from her head. I looked around all the sad faces, and I smiled. "She's back."

Everyone cheered and hugged me, and Elwin ushered us all out of the room so Sophie could rest.

We all sat in the living room, laughing and joking and smiling. Soon Elwin went to check on Sophie, and he brought her staggering down the stairs and into the living room.

Me and Evangeline rushed up to hug her, almost knocking her down. She soon collapsed under the weight of everyone's hugs, and we had to drag her out of the crowd and to the couch.

We all explained what happened, and by the time we got to the part about Faybelle and Jaelyn, she was already upstairs making sure they we ok. Moms.

The best part was when we told her about Fitz. She rushed upstairs. No one followed her.

Soon she came back with Fitz leaning on her arm, looking tired and confused.

I leaped up, yelling, "Daddy!" And Evangeline followed. He got the usual hugs and kisses.

We sat and talked for a while. Tam went up to check on Jaelyn, and me and Mom went up with him.

Jaelyn was up, and I tackled her with a hug. Mom frowned at Faybelle, who was still asleep.

"She should be up by now," Mom muttered. "Let me check."

Any ideas on Ember's boyfriend?


	11. Forgotten

Chapter 11: Forgotten

POV Ember

I watched my mom go into my sisters mind.

Soon, my mother popped out again, looking at everyone with big watery eyes.

"Faybelle..."

My mom was trembling. Sophie's eyes were staring straight ahead.

I watched my mother fall in slow motion, crumpling to the floor.

Before I could blink, Sophie was gone, taken away by Elwin.

I started to cry. This was too much.

Something was wrong with my sister, my mom just fainted, and my whole family was out their counting on her.

I just sat there and cried.

I couldn't see Tam now, but Jaelyn sat next to me, shaking. I realized this must be really hard for her too.

I hugged her and together we sat in the second guest room, with an unconscious Faybelle.

And something right there told me it was gonna be okay in the end.


End file.
